


Falling

by BrownEyesandLongSighs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Nonfiction, Poetry, Sad, Suicide, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownEyesandLongSighs/pseuds/BrownEyesandLongSighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's falling, falling, falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Tears dripping down her cheeks,  
Haven’t slept in a few weeks.  
Hair tangled and unruly,  
Eyes study everything cooly.  
She can’t even hear you calling,  
S'pose it’s ‘cause she’s quickly falling.

Faster, faster the world blurs,  
Voices becoming just murmurs.  
Pain starting to worsen more,  
Reaching to her very core.  
She’s on her bloody knees crawling,  
When she’s finally done falling.

And now there’s silver in her hands,  
Turning crimson where it lands.  
A dreamy smile curls her lips,  
Whenever the scarred skin dips.  
The beautiful head is now lolling,  
Because she was tired of the falling.


End file.
